


Awakening

by rosevon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Insert, F/M, Hella romance, fast burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosevon/pseuds/rosevon
Summary: Waking up Khan was the worst decision Admiral Marcus would ever make.  But it isn't like that right now.  Right now Khan is still getting used to being alive again.  It comes with the reawakening of old, harsh feelings.  And while he does prioritize his crew, he has to do a bit of exploring first...~This fanfiction DOES have my own character inserted into it.  I'm using the JJ Abrams movies for this, which means Benedict Cumberbatch is Khan.
Relationships: Khan Noonien Singh/Original Character(s), Khan Noonien Singh/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy here we go its 1 am again and im dying!

The lift doors slid open to the hangar that held the barely-started USS Vengeance. A short, soft-looking young lady would step off of the lift, her eyes gliding over the Vengeance's hull. Chewing on her clover lips, she made her way over to the technician group, which was already meeting. She was a senior technician, or supposed to be. The Vengeance project had started maybe a year and a half ago, and this had been her job. Every day, she was to come in and program and reprogram over and over every computer piece that was going onto this ship. She was designing the ship's Computer AI herself, and if the little Scott had to say, she was damn good at it.  
"Now, before we break off and work for the day, does everyone understand their tasks?" Admiral Marcus asked in his loud, North American voice. He had payed attention to her walking in. Considering he personally tasked her to her job fresh out of her doctorates, he paid attention to a lot of what she did. "Or shall we go over it all again for our late-risers? Miss Foxx, could we have an explanation for being so... well, late?"

The technician pushed her round glasses up, her cold, tired eyes directly on his. "Indeed, sir, the station's coffee is horrid, and listening to you drill me on me perfect morning was not on my to-do list, unfortunately."

There was a bit of awe from the circle of senior officers and scientists, but they were used to Annabelle's sarcasm by now. After a year of working with the stout Scottish lady, you learned to be used to it or have your ass chewed out before you could say "Admiral Marcus is behind you!"

Admiral Marcus crossed his arms. "Very well. I'll have to check up on your to-do list, Miss Foxx."

Now that Anna was paying attention, she noticed a foreigner in their midst. At her desk, just to the left of the Admiral, a long-legged, pale, absurdly formal man was perched in her rolling chair. She cocked her head at the stranger, her crystal blue eyes peering into his from afar. He turned and caught her stare, and she pried away. Instead she drew her eyes down his sharp, long nose, and his thinner lips. She lifted her eyes back up his forehead, to his slicked-back, jet-black hair.

Letting out a little 'humph', she stood straighter, putting her hands behind her back. The Admiral had dismissed everyone else, and they went for their usual morning rounds of the ship. Annabelle stayed, expecting to be disciplined.

"Anna, come meet a new co-worker of yours," the Admiral teased instead, noticing she and the stranger staring at each other. He beckoned her over with his ranch hands, and she obliged, straightening her white coat. "John, this is Annabelle Foxx, our senior technician. Annabelle, this is John Harris."

"A pleasure," Mister Harris stood, and Anna once again felt overpowered. He was at least a foot taller- which wasn't saying much, considering she was only 5'2- and physically terrifying. He was clearly very physically fit, and the tighter turtle neck he wore looked almost as if it would burst around his arms. He looked as if he expected her to put her hand out, but she didn't. Physical contact was not her specialty, and from what she read in him, it wasn't his either. He still loomed over her.

Admiral Marcus would look back and forth between the two. "You two might want to talk to each other, you'll need to do it often. Miss Foxx, among other things, Mister Harris will be assisting you with your work. Considering you never hit a deadline before the minute its due, I figured you might need help."

Anna scoffed, and very carefully stepped around John Harris. She sat down in her chair, and both of the taller would blink at her. She slid down something on the module, and then looked back up to the Admiral.

"Everything in the past two months has just been submitted to you. I assume you'll be pleased with the fact that its a week early this time."

The Admiral smirked at the audacity. "Very well. Keep going then. I'll have it read and reviewed by tonight. Until then, get along!"

Annabelle glanced up to Harris' face out of the corner of her eye. She hated this already.

When the Admiral was safely out of earshot, she turned to look up at John. "I am going to get one thing clear before this day starts," she said, putting as much effort into sounding commanding as possible. "I don't need your help. You're but a distraction, and I'd prefer you stay out of the way."

The darker-haired cocked his head, studying her. "I believe you need all the help you can get," he started, intently staring down her coat and red dress. She technically wasn't supposed to wear red, since she didn't work in command, but she was not a yellow kind of girl.

"What makes you say that?" She asked, resting her tired, puffy face in her hand.

Khan pulled up another chair, sitting down in front of her and peering into the glass of her module. "Well, your hair is disheveled and in tangles. Its naturally that way and prone to knots, which hurt too much to brush out. You don't bother to pin it up, as any officers should do, and let it fall to your eyes, its your only shield there. You haven't washed that coat in approximately three weeks, so you either don't care or you're afraid of it being lost to your rickety old washing machine. Your dress is freshly ironed, you were doing it before you realized you were late, but that was on purpose. You purposefully came in late, because you like pressing Admiral Marcus' buttons, if theres any left to press on him. He lets you slide because you have a connection to him, paternally, most likely."

Annabelle turned as scarlet as her hair and dress, looking back into her module. She fiddled with her many rings, working them around her nimble fingers.

"Continuing, your apparel of jewelry on your fingers means you want to bring attention to them, they are very expensive. You want people to know of your social class, but you don't think of the objects themselves as anything other than things to work on when you get anxious. Severely anxious indeed, judging from the state of your lips and your left heel. You don't care for your apparel other than that. You come into work every day, the same as ever: not caring. If you did, you'd have noticed that you tore your tights this morning putting them on, or that you carelessly forgot to button your sleeves, so now everyone gets to relish the sight of your mangled arms."

A thick slapping sound would carry through this half of the hangar, followed by a thick silence. Annabelle looked down at her module, blood on the clean glass, marking out areas of a blueprint. In front of her, Khan was staring off into the distance, blood running down his cheek and chin. Blood was almost everywhere Anna could see, her hand and sleeve included. She had turned her rings into her palm, the sharp diamonds and other jewels had made a few clean slices in Khan's pale skin.

Anna stood, sucking on one of her rings for just a second. "Do not psychoanalyze me, John Harris." This was probably going to be his only warning in her book, and she was too bloody to deal with a response.

0^0 this is a reminder to take care of yourself and get da snacks and da waters and take a breather okay welcome back

Annabelle was furiously pressing away on her module, hunched over like a gargoyle. It had been at least an hour since her little incident, and she was almost livid now. That fucking... this prissy bastard hadn't left. Instead he was watching over her shoulder, keeping up with her flying fingers. It didn't matter what she was doing, mostly because it was multiple things at once.

She stopped for a moment and chugged down some black coffee to keep her alive, feeling her heart palpatate a bit. Khan watched over her shoulder, almost disgusted.

"You are horridly unhealthy," he pointed out, his nostrils flared.

"No, I'm productive. Marcus needs results."

"You're straining just about every part of your body with your posture."

"Oh, do, please fix it, you knob." The redhead growled, downing more coffee and cringing at it.

Khan stood and shifted behind her, pushing the bundles and bundles of long red hair over her shoulder. Anna didn't like that. It felt intimate, like something a lover would do before giving a massage. Was he-

She flinched and turned, an icy glare hitting him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Fixing you. Well, some of you, please turn back around."

The two examined each other's faces for a moment, before the smaller turned. The collars of her coat and dress were moved away, and cold hands went down onto her spine, inducing a gasp and a chill.

"God, you're fucking freezing!"

Khan was silent, carefully pressing his thumbs on either part of a protruding nob at the base of Anna's neck. With his other fingers resting around her neck or on her shoulder, a loud POP filled his ears.

Anna yelped, moving away. A concerned white-haired head peeked up from a console across the room.

Khan sat back down, and carefully nudged Anna's chair from the console with his foot. She was leaned back, staring upwards with a dazed look. The older had to hide a smirk as he focused on the module.

After regaining herself, the redhead would look up at Khan playing with her computer. "Hey! You can't touch that-" she smacked his hands away, and he faught for control again, but was careful not to actually hurt her. Eventually, she caught his wrists in an iron grip, staring right up into his turquoise eyes. "If you fuck up my code, I will have you dropped from this program."

He faught back a laugh, and crossed his arms, waiting. She dragged the two boxes of text off of the screen, and they appeared on a small tablet next to Khan's arm. She practically ordered him to carry it, and stood to walk over to the Vengeance.

They had to take a lift inside of the ship to get where they were going, which was pretty high up. But it was a small, dark room. Everything had already been installed, The Chair in the center, modules surrounding it. Khan hummed a stunt note to himself.

"Cozy," he commented, looking out of the viewglass and into the opposite end of the hanger.

"Indeed. Its the smallest bridge I've ever been on, but this ship is being optimized to working with minimal crew. Only 30 people hopefully, would need to run her." The redhead would pick up a tool kit from one of the piloting consoles, and got under the desk.

"You've been on other ships?"

"Only 3 or 4 for a job, but I always do research and visit when ships are ported for a while. Having friends in high places gets you.. privileges," She was slightly muffled, and would stick an arm out, her palm extended expectantly.

Khan would come over and give her the tablet, she starting to transcribe code into the console. He squeezed in, observing. He was practically resting his head on Annabelle's shoulder, her hair blanketing most of his face. She had stopped what she was doing, silent.

"What do you think?" She asked intuitively, pressing the squishy buttons in the compartment. They glowed white, and were in rows of six or seven.

"I think this is too many buttons for any engineer to deal with," he started, moving over her shoulder and counting all of the buttons. Exactly 66. "This should all be in a smaller, much more suitable form."

"What do you suggest?"

"A circular shaped module, you twist a knob a certain way, and press buttons like these."

Anna thought, leaning back into his shoulder. That would open up a lot of space, she pondered. It would be much easier to use, too... huh...

"Finish this up, I'm going to go get something. Do feel free to come back when you are done, and don't fuck anything up." She crawled away from him and practically ran out of the bridge.

Khan sat in the silence. He was stunned by her, she was almost entirely human. Granted, he was too, only a much better one. He was awed by how emotionally... emotional she was. He was taught to put all emotions aside to do his job, but... not she. Getting under her skin wasn't hard at all, he thought. How he was going to enjoy doing this job...

-

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this first chapter. i plan to actually finish this fic...


End file.
